A Movie Script Ending
by justforgetit
Summary: rikkuxpaine paine muses, rikku acts.


I wrote this in reasponse to the lack of fanfics showcasing this couple. This deals with girlxgirl relationships, so if you don't like it then leave.

Disclaimer: I own _nothing_.

Untitled

I never expected love to change me like this. I was never one to have pointless crushes, to be in physical relationships. Love is a weakness to me. Something easy to fall into, something hard to resist. I found it pointless.

But things are different now, I realize. Very different. Ever since Yuna left us to be with him, I see love differently. I see _you_ differently. I now come up with excuses to be near you; looking for any opportunity that allows me to touch you, to be closer. I find that I underestimated the power of this love thing, its got a hold on me. Now, you are constantly on my mind.

I go up here to think, to be alone. You occasionally venture up here, bringing me a blanket or something to keep me warm. Its gestures like these that really get to me. No one else would even bother.

Tonight is fairly cold, the kind of night that makes your skin burn from the frost. I expect you will be here shortly, bringing me a blanket and plopping down next to me.

I know exactly what your going to do.

First off, you will casually make a comment about the weather. It will most likely be something along the lines of:

"Boy, is it cold?" or "Those hot springs would sure be nice about now, huh?"  
Nothing too thought provoking.

It seems that now, every time you talk to me; your sentences always end with a question.

After your weather remark, you will innocently cuddle up next to me and take your share of the blanket. To most people, that would be a meaningless action. But to me, there is nothing more perfect than feeling the heat radiate off your body. Its intoxicating.

Don't ask me how long I've felt this way towards you. Maybe I've felt this way subconsciously since the beginning, when I first joined the Gullwings. Your giddy personality really got on my nerves in the beginning. There has been many times when I was just about ready to kill you. I'm sure glad I didn't.

I hear the door to the deck open, followed by soft footsteps. The footsteps of a thief. You probably think I can't hear you, but I've been expecting you. I smirk, your so predictable sometimes.

Just like I planned, you plop down next to me. But something's off, you didn't bring a blanket with you this time. I look over at you expecting to see your goofy smile, but for the second time tonight; I'm mistaken. Your face is serious, now I know something's not right.

"What's wrong?" I ask, making eye contact with you for the first time tonight. "You didn't bring me a blanket."

It seems as if hours have passed and you still haven't answered my question. I don't think I've ever held eye contact with you for this long without breaking it.

"I'm sorry I didn't bring a blanket," you respond after clearing your throat. "I guess I just have some things on my mind." With that you avert your eyes, staring out into the black night in front of us.

This is so unlike you. Where is the cheerful, smiling girl I fell in love with?

"Well, now I'm sure there is something wrong with you, you've never been the deep-thinking type." I'm just joking with you, of course. I know you think about your share of things. That "stupid blond" act doesn't work with me.

I feel a slight pressure on the top of my hand. I glance down and watch as you pull off my left glove. You intertwine our fingers, allowing my calloused left hand to feel your soft right one.

You've now completely confused me. You have never held my hand, or even touched me for that matter, except for a few victory high-fives.

I should push you away, that's probably what you expect me to do. Just tell you off and leave you here on this cold deck. Never mention this again.

But I don't want to.

Looking over at you, I can finally read your face. You're nervous. Your eyes are darting around and your biting your lip. I can feel slight perspiration coming from your hand.

"Why are you doing this?" I finally ask, breaking the awkward silence.

"Do you want me to let go?" you answer. Another one of your questions. Your voice is soft, quiet. I hope I haven't offended you.

"No, I don't want you to let go." I answer, making sure my voice doesn't come off as sarcastic. "I just want to know why you're holding my hand."

"It sure is cold, isn't it?" You change the subject. I simply nod my head in agreement, thinking it would be easier to just ignore it. No matter how hard it will be.

Without warning, you take my face in your hands and press your lips forcefully on mine.

It would be an understatement to say that I was thrown off guard.

Your kiss is hard, bruising. I feel you teeth graze and rip the sensitive flesh of my lips. I yelp and you pull back, a look of horror is plastered on your face.

"Oh god, your bleeding!" you exclaim. "I'm sorry! I don't know what came over me!"

With that, you quickly remove your hand from mine and stand up to leave, walking quickly back towards the door of the deck.

I, now utterly confused; stand and run after you; quickly grabbing your arm before you can leave. I turn you around to face me. You green swirled eyes are glassy. I can tell your going to cry.

Licking my lips I taste a slight hint of copper. You bit me, yes. But it wasn't hard.

"Not like this" I say, letting go of your arm and placing two fingers on my bleeding lips. "Here, let me kiss you softly."

I place my hands on opposite sides of your face, leaning down towards you and watching as your eyes close.

The gap between our lips closes as we share a soft, unrushed kiss. After a few seconds I draw back and search your face, expecting to find disgust.

Instead, I see a look of contentment. You wrap your arms around my waist and bury your face into the crook of my neck. I can feel you smile onto my bare shoulder.

Now there's the girl I love.

"E muja oui, Paine." I hear you whisper.

"E muja oui duu, Rikku."


End file.
